Earthquake 10-05 News
__TOC__ :Please see Resources for things like Service for Locating People, sites documenting damage and needs on a village-by-village basis, etc. Dedicated Pages * The Earthquake page on this database: Earthquake 10-05 * Ayubians' "Portal": http://www.amcrelief.com ''NOTE: This site seems to be hosted by Ayub Medical College/Teaching Hospital, which is in Abbotabad itself, one of the areas worst hit by the Quake; and Abbotonians Medical Association, an alumni association for the "Public School & College" (in the US we'd call it a "Private School") in Abbotabad. The site covers information from all areas and has a chat area.'' * Insanity Works: http://www.insanityworks.org/relief_updates/ says that "A great many relief initiatives are active in the northern regions of Pakistan. Very few of them, however, are coordinated, especially with regard to other initiatives. As a result, some places are getting too much aid while others are getting too little. We hope to change this by publishing and e-mailing a daily update of and to all these initiatives."* WikiNews page provides specifics about the epicenter, exact time, etc. * http://www.earthquakepakistan.com/ * Wikipedia page on the Quake * The BBC's page: http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/in_depth/south_asia/2005/south_asia_quake/default.stm * Associated Press of Pakistan: http://www.app.com.pk/ * Google News: "earthquake pakistan OR india" sorted by date Global Vigil :''See main article at Earthquake 10-05 Global Vigils on 11-08 Updates (Blogs, etc.) :''Please also see Personal Accounts for first hand reports and ongoing updates on blogs, etc. * Metroblogging Lahore Updates from Lahore, Pakistan regarding Earthquake Relief Funds, donations, etc. * Metroblogging Karachi Updates from Karachi, Pakistan regarding Earthquake Relief Funds, donations, etc. * DC-South Asia Earthquake Response Seeks to bring a greater level of communication, awareness, and opportunities for further support. * Pakistan Earthquake 2005 Blog providing information on the earthquake, casualties and damage, rescue and relief operations, international response, and external links to other relevant sources. * South Asia Quake Help (blog) provides a running update from various sources. by the team that ran SEA EAT (South East Asian Earthquake And Tsunami) blog & wiki * Earthquake in Pakistan 2005 Updates from Pakistan regarding Earthquake Relief Funds, donations, etc. * Ayubians' "Portal": http://www.amcrelief.com NOTE:' This site seems to be hosted by Ayub Medical College/Teaching Hospital, which is in Abbotabad itself, one of the areas worst hit by the Quake; and Abbotonians Medical Association, an alumni association for the "Public School & College" (in the US we'd call it a "Private School") in Abbotabad. The site covers information from all areas and has a '''chat' area.'' * Earthquake 2005 - Get Involved http://bitsonline.net/earthquake/ Individual Media Reports General * BBC article on toll, October 9, 2005 * [http://www.usatoday.com/news/world/2005-10-08-pakistan-quake_x.htm?POE=click-refer AP report via USA Today], October 8, 2005 Civil Society Shines * [http://ifaqeer.blogspot.com/2005/10/pakistans-civil-society-shines.html iFaqeer points out that Pakistan's Civil Society Shines], iFaqeer's blog, October 19, 2005 * Pakistanis Unite to Aid Victims of Quake, New York Times, October 22, 2005 * [[Ayaz Amir on Pak Civil Society after the Quake of '05|''It was the best of times, it was the worst of times..., Ayaz Amir on Pak Civil Society after the Quake of '05]], Dawn, October 28, 2005 * [[Sardar Assef Ali on Pak Civil Society after the Quake of '05|''A Nation Discovers its Soul, Sardar Assef Ali on Pak Civil Society after the Quake of '05]], Dawn, October 29, 2005 India Reaches Out * MPs Accompany Indian Relief Goods into Pakistan, Daily Times, October 19, 2005 (image) * The Revolutionary Solidarity Caravan Reaches Kashmir (i.e. reaches Pakistan-Administered Kashmir from India), October 19, 2005, Pakistan Trade Union Defence Campaign press release * Mercy holes in wall of control - India moots 3 points on LoC, Pak 5, The Telegraph in Calcutta, October 23, 2005. :New Delhi, Oct. 22: The quake that crushed thousands of lives has cracked open the Line of Control... While I would never deny anyone eercgenmy medical treatment, the line should be drawn at elective medical treatment. Your points are absolutely correct, btw. They -don't- ask for proof of citizenship while signing up people for Arizona Medicaid. The fact that Arizona is also pretty much bankrupt is hardly a coincidence. While I would never deny anyone eercgenmy medical treatment, the line should be drawn at elective medical treatment. Your points are absolutely correct, btw. They -don't- ask for proof of citizenship while signing up people for Arizona Medicaid. The fact that Arizona is also pretty much bankrupt is hardly a coincidence. Multimedia * Pictures of Margalla Towers, by M Bukhari * Newsweek photos of the suffering and devastation South Asia Earthquake * Video of Earthquake caught from surveillance cameras in Islamabad Governments * President Bush's Condolence Visit to Pakistani Embassy in Washington, DC: http://www.embassyofpakistan.org/bushvisit.php * Government of Pakistan's Earthquake News page: http://www.infopak.gov.pk/news/appnews/appnews2005/app_oct11_2005.htm * See Wikipedia article on the international response Corporate :'''''NOTE: US corporate employees, in particular, donating to charities please see Earthquake 10-05 Corporate Matches for employers matching employee contributions. * Cisco: http://newsroom.cisco.com/dlls/2005/hd_101105b.html * Intel: http://www.intel.com/employee/retiree/circuit/disasterrelief.htm * PepsiCo: http://www.pepsico.com/PEP_Citizenship/Contributions/FeaturePrograms/index.cfm Military US * Hillclimbers go in search of 'H' in Pakistan, Army News Service, November 22, 2005: http://www4.army.mil/news/article.php?story=8244